


Hope for the Best [Podfic]

by RequiemForTheWolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Castiel, loser bad buys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForTheWolves/pseuds/RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the mate of one of the most powerful men in the United States, which definitely has its ups, but unfortunately has its downs as well. The main one being that people were constantly trying to use him in order to get things from Dean. Luckily for Cas his Alpha just won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for the Best [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> First Podfic, yay! Hopefully it's not completely terrible.

**Title:** Hope for the Best

**Author:** RequiemForTheWolves

**Reader:** RequiemForTheWolves

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean Winchester

**Rating:** PG-13

**Length:** 10:39

**File:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4e3diacgjbi7l9y/Hope_For_The_Best.mp3)

 


End file.
